


Warmth

by Annibal



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, just so much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 08:26:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1598234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annibal/pseuds/Annibal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Matthew is ignoring him for a book, Will decides to demand the attention that Matthew normally gives to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth

As soon as he pulled in the driveway the dogs rushed out to greet him. There had been a few extra added to the pack since he had first moved to Florida with Matthew, but not enough that he was worried about feeding them all. Plus it helped that Matthew had gotten another nursing job and split the cost with him. 

He gave each one a welcoming pet before jogging to the house, wanting first to get a taste of Matthew and then to shower and get the last of the grime of his skin from a long day at work. Matthew had even gotten home before him. 

The sun put him in a great mood, and he couldn’t wait to feel Matthew’s arms around him. He would even be willing to let Matthew join him in the shower for once.

“I’m home.” 

Will yelled in the door as he let a few dogs into the mud room. Matthew didn’t like them in the house, but in the end they had agreed that they would keep them out of the bedroom and that had been enough of a compromise that Matthew hadn’t complained. 

When he got no answer he took off his jumpsuit and tossed it on the washer for later. His underclothing was a little damp from sweat of a warm day, but he loved the feeling of the air on his skin. His mood was still high, and he wanted to share it with Matthew. 

Since they had left Wolf Trap behind he had had a lot more days like this. His dogs were no longer something he needed to not feel alone, he just enjoyed their furry company.

“Matthew?”

He called when he got no response. There was a muffle noise that sounded like Matthew was just letting Will know where he was without forming words. There was only two things that could distract Matthew from greeting him at the door, and Will walked to the living room to see which one it was. 

Matthew was curled up on the couch Buster in his lap and a book in one hand. His chest was bare and the sweatpants were pulled up around his knees showing off his muscular calves. He looked completely invested in the book and Will wanted to change that. 

For once Will wanted the attention that Matthew normally lavished on him, and he felt it would be fair to demand it. Will had gone through enough mornings where he was interrupted while making his breakfast so that Matthew could be the first thing in the morning to touch his lips, or been distracted while trying to take a nap which seemed to always quickly turn into a quick mid-day session in their bed leaving him even more tired.

He strode across the room with purpose and snatched the book out of Matthew’s hands, holding it behind his back. 

“Where’s my welcome home kiss?” 

Will couldn’t keep the smug look off his face at Matthew’s stunned look. Matthew paused to look him over, noticing that he was in only his underclothing. Will had yet to have his shower after work, and Matthew would be able to taste the sweat on his skin. He could see Matthew swallow before he spoke.

“I was in the middle of a sentence.”

Matthew’s protest was weak as he reached for Will, seemingly frustrated when he took a step back out of his grasp. 

Will laughed as Matthew plopped Buster on the ground and stood up to get the book back. He didn’t let Matthew get close, always stepping back and forcing Matthew to follow him, for a change feeling giddy and light. 

Matthew was starting to smile back at him, his brows drawn down a little as Will’s mood infected him. 

After a small chase around the room Will started to actually run, recklessly making his way through the house, his own laughter mixing with Matthew’s as they slid into walls and tripped to keep from stepping on dogs. 

In the end Will made a dive for the bed, knowing that he was going to get grease on their sheets. Matthew’s weight came crashing down on him before he could scramble across it. At first Will couldn’t even fight for the laughter over the ridiculousness of the whole situation. His whole body felt limp and even the book fell from his hand. It lay on the bed, Matthew was too entranced in the way that Will was weakly squirming under him to look at the book.

“What has gotten into you today?”

Matthew’s bright green eyes were wide as he tried to eat up every expression that played over Will’s face. 

Will managed to hold back his laughter long enough to talk.

“I was hoping that it would be you.”

Will kissed him, smiling enough at his own stupid comment that their teeth first knocked together only causing another mess of laughter. The second kiss held more heat, Matthew taking control of his mouth and stealing away the last bits of breath in him as he felt warmth grow in his belly. 

The book was completely ignored as their clothing was stripped off in a rush, the last bits of laughter dying as Will let out quiet moans into the warm air.

**Author's Note:**

> I just needed so much fluff.


End file.
